


Awakening

by flurblewig



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flurblewig/pseuds/flurblewig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has a boyfriend. That doesn't make Giles happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Set in BtVS S2, so Willow is just underage in the US

She knows she's babbling, but she can't seem to stop. It's partly genuine excitement, because hey, Oz! She has a date, and with a real boy and everything! But it's also partly nervousness, because Giles is looking at her with that kind of stone faced disapproval that he normally reserves for Buffy in her most 'not taking my sacred destiny seriously' moments. She's never seen Giles turn that hard expression on her before.

He looks - reproving? Disappointed? Both, if anything. At last, her beaming smile begins to fade a little. He hasn't said a word, which has just made her babble more in compensation. She finally stops, swallows, takes a long-needed breath. Sees now that she's made a big mistake. She thought he'd be pleased for her, but his face is definitely not that of a happy man.

She backtracks frantically. "But I won't let it affect my, um, research, or anything. I'm on the team, Giles, I know we have saving the world type priorities and I'm not going to forget all about -"

"Stop," he says, and she flinches at the tone. Clipped, taut, unforgiving. She shuts her mouth with a snap. Actually backs up a step at the look in his eye. "Maybe I should, um- "

"What you should do," he says, "is come here."

She takes a step forward, nervously.

"I won't have you seeing this boy."

Oh. She doesn't know what to say. Eventually decides on "why?" in a very small voice.

He's not looking at her now. She drops her head a little, her stomach roiling. What has she done? She's broken something again. Clumsy Willow.

"I see now," he says, getting up from the desk and walking slowly, deliberately toward her, "where I've gone wrong with you, Willow."

Tears are threatening her eyes. Why can't she ever get anything right? She can't believe she's managed to screw things up so badly. She stares at him, mute.

"I'm sorry," she says, although she still doesn't entirely understand what for.

He shakes his head. "That's not going to be enough," he says.

He's close now, close enough to make her feel uncomfortable - at least, she thinks that's how she feels. She's not entirely sure, if truth be told. Her head, her stomach and - other regions - are sending back strange and crazy signals that she doesn't really know how to read.

"Giles-" she says, but gets no further as he puts a finger across her lips. She freezes, while his finger starts lightly tracing slow circles across her bottom lip. She lets it fall open, and then somehow, incredibly, the tip of his finger is in her mouth. Of its own accord, her tongue flicks across his skin, and she can't tell which of them draws in the sharp rush of air.

"I obviously should have explained to you," he says, as his free hand curls around her back and then tangles itself in her hair, "what I expect from you. What I want from you. Do you understand that now, Willow?"

She's beyond speech, her brain returning nothing but white noise and the sound of his name. She nods, the fire of skin-to-skin contact spreading through her body. He pulls his finger away from her mouth and she almost cries, bereft, until his lips take its place. Parts of her body that she isn't even sure she has the right name for start clamouring with a need she never knew she could feel, and it doesn't matter that she doesn't know what to do because it seems like maybe it is all instinct after all.

He breaks away eventually, and looks at her with eyes that reflect her own longing back at her. Lust, she thinks dizzily. I can do lust. Wow, who knew?

"This boy," he says, and she gazes at him without comprehension. Boy? What boy?

"You're not going to see him."

Ah, now she remembers. Almost laughs at the thought. "No. No, Giles, I-"

Again the finger to her lips. This time, she sucks greedily.

He smiles, then whirls her around and before she can react his hands are moving, brushing her flimsy skirt out of his way and sliding her cotton Thursday panties down over her ass. "Oh, you've been a bad girl," he hisses, and as his hand slaps lightly against her skin she wonders seriously if you can faint from desire.

"Bad, bad Willow." With ever word, another slap. Slightly harder each time. Her skin is tingling. Hell, her whole body is tingling.

His breath is hot in her ear and she can feel him pressed hard against her. "Are you going to do that again?"

She swallows hard, finds her voice. "If this is what happens? Oh, yes. Every chance I get."


End file.
